


That's Just Rude

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk confessions, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Everyone wants to confess something to Raphael. He admittedly enjoys some more than others.





	That's Just Rude

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Raphael sits back against Magnus’ sofa. He lets out a sigh as he sips his water. The music around him is loud, borderline overwhelming. But he can’t leave. He’s the sober one, making sure everyone stays out of trouble. 

Someone dramatically flops down beside him, letting out an equally dramatic sigh. “Yes?”

“Raphael,” Magnus says, turning his glassy eyes towards Raphael. Yep, he’s very drunk, just like everyone else at this party outside of Raphael. Magnus touches Raphael’s cheek softly. “You know I love you like a son, right?”

“We’re the same age.”

“Age is just a number,” Magnus says. “And if either of us is the dad in this relationship, it’s me.” Magnus’ brows wrinkle before he says, “I have something very important to tell you, son.”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m going to make Alexander your other father someday. I love him and I know he’s  _ the one _ .”

Raphael hates everything about this conversation, yet his heart does a funny little flip for his oldest friend. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’m so happy for me, too,” Magnus says, his face breaking out into a goofy grin. “Now it’s your turn to get your men.”

Raphael rolls his eyes. This isn’t the first time he’s had this conversation with Magnus. “They have each other. Why would they need me?”

Magnus groans, the back of his hand hitting Raphael’s chest. Just then, the couch dips on the other side of Raphael, signalling another drunk landing. He looks over, finding Simon smiling at him. He’s beautiful with his rosy cheeks. Raphael barely notices Magnus walking away. 

“Where’s your glasses?” Raphael asks. 

Simon rolls his eyes, which are squinted at him, clearly unable to see properly. “Jace stole them. He said we’d be cute if he wore my glasses. But it just makes both of us unable to see anything.”

Simon leans his head against Raphael’s shoulder. It makes his heart speed up and his belly fill with butterflies. They sit in silence, watching Jace attempt to dance with Isabelle, both of them chuckling to each other. 

“It’s rude how adorable he is,” Simon says, his eyes never leaving Jace. It’s not fair how Simon puts him in these positions. Admittedly, he doesn’t know how Raphael feels about him and his boyfriend, it’s not Simon’s fault that Raphael is left pining. But it still hurts. 

“Yeah,” he whispers. “The rudest.”

Simon turns his head, looking up at Raphael. “You wanna know what’s even ruder?”

“Sure.”

“It’s rude how much Jace and I want you,” Simon says. Raphael’s world freezes as Simon lets out a sigh. “But Jace is right, there’s no way you want us back. Way too good for the likes of us.”

_ “Idiota,” _ Raphael murmurs before confessing. “Jace is wrong. I want you both.”

“Oh god. I must be drunker than I thought,” Simon says, his eyes wide. 

Raphael’s chest fills with joy first time tonight. “I really hope you remember this when you’re sober.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget.”


End file.
